With the abundance of multimedia content made available through various means in general and the Internet in particular, there is also a need to provide effective ways of analyzing such multimedia content. Multimedia content analysis is a challenging task, as it requires processing of a plurality of graphical elements (e.g., multimedia elements).
Several prior art solutions can be used to analyze multimedia content items. As a result of the analysis, relevant multimedia elements may be extracted from a multimedia content item. However, a problem may occur while trying to identify information regarding the extracted multimedia elements using additional multimedia content items that may be useful, for example, multimedia content items containing similar characteristics to the characteristics of the extracted multimedia content.
Typically, while analyzing the characteristics of the multimedia content item, the complexity of a multimedia content item leads to inefficient identification of common patterns. Furthermore, the analysis as known these days may be inefficient because of lack of correlation between the multimedia elements extracted from the multimedia content item.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide an efficient solution to analyze multimedia content items. It would be further advantageous if such solution would enable identification of several multimedia elements in the multimedia content based on already identified multimedia elements.